Where no one has gone before
by Frontline
Summary: Voyager is ordered on a three month exploration of the Delta Quadrant. Part of my Star Trek AU.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

 _Captain's Log._

 _Stardate 74523.9_

 _"To boldly go where no-one has gone before." Those words have a new meaning for me, now. As part of our ongoing alliance with the Borg, Starfleet has been given the opportunity to travel to the Delta Quadrant using one of their Transwarp Gates. As one of the new class of long-range patrol vessels, Voyager is seen to be uniquely suited to this mission. Despite the potential risks, the chance to explore such a distant region of our galaxy is hard to pass up..._

#############

'Come,' Janeway said, as the door chimed, without looking up from her terminal. A stern faced woman with strong cheekbones, her hair pulled back into a tight bun, she was dressed in the red and black uniform of Starfleet Command. The door hissed open, revealing Commander Chakotay. Tall and heavy set with dark skin, he was dressed in the same uniform as Janeway, with a Maori tattoo stretching from his forehead to his temple.

'The final manifest is complete,' he said and she looked up, accepting the PADD that he was holding and applying her thumb print.

'Thank you, Commander,' she said, putting down the PADD and offering hers to him. 'I'm just finishing reviewing the crew roster and senior staff...'

'Ensign Kim's a little young,' Chakotay said and Janeway nodded. 'So were we, once. But, he graduated top of his class in Quantum Physics...'

'I see Lieutenant Carey is still up for Chief Engineer...'

'Yes. He is...'

'What about B'Ellana Torres...?'

'Commander...'

'You feel that she's unqualified...?'

'Hardly. Her transcripts from the Academy are as good as any I've seen. Top grades in warp theory and starship operations. Excellent physical aptitude. No, it's her personal record that troubles me...'

'Captain...'

'Two counts of insubordination and one report of striking a superior officer...'

'Mr Carey's a fine engineer. But, you need a Chief who can push the boundaries and do what needs to be done. B'Ellana can do that and I can keep her in line...'

'...alright, Commander,' Janeway said, taking back the PADD and tapping in a sequence of commands. 'See that I don't regret it...'

'Aye, Captain,' Chakotay said, just as Lieutenant Tuvok came over the intercom.

'Captain Janeway to the Bridge...'

#############

Janeway stepped out of her ready room, taking a moment to look around the bridge. To her left was Harry Kim at the Operations station, his short black hair and youthful features giving him an earnest demeanour. At the front of the bridge, seated at the curved helm console was Lieutenant Paris, blonde haired with a cocky smile as his fingers flew over the controls. Off to the left was Ensign Wildman at the Science station, her blonde hair not quite hiding the small horns that came from her Katarian heritage. Finally, there was Lieutenant Tuvok. Dark-skinned with black hair, he was seated in the command chair, radiating his usual Vulcan composure.

'Captain,' he said, rising from his seat as she approached. 'Engineering reports that the final warp core diagnostics are complete.'

'Thank you, Lieutenant,' Janeway said, turning to the Operations station. 'Mr Kim, hail Ops and request clearance for departure.'

'Aye, Captain,' Harry said, his fingers tapping in a sequence of commands into his console and the image of a stern-faced woman appeared on the view screen. She was dressed in the uniform of the Bajoran militia, the ridges on her nose just visible, as was the silver earring that she wore.

'Major Kira,' Janeway said.

'Captain Janeway,' Kira said. 'You're cleared for departure...'

'Acknowledged,' Janeway said. 'Mr Kim, release docking clamps. Mr Paris, maneuvering thrusters. Take us out.'

'Aye, Captain,' Paris said, tapping the controls and Janeway felt a surge of power as Voyager began to move away from the station.

'We've cleared the station,' Kim reported and Janeway nodded.

'Mr Paris, lay in a course for the Transwarp Gate.'

'Course laid in, Captain...'

'Engage...'

#############

'Entering System 12-22,' Paris reported, just as Harry's console chimed.

'We're being hailed,' he reported.

'On screen,' Janeway said, standing up as the image of a fresh-faced man in a yellow tunic appeared on the screen.

'Captain Kirk...'

'Captain Janeway,' Kirk said. 'We've orders to escort you to the Gate. Truthfully, I wish I was going with you...'

'I'll bring you back a souvenir,' Janeway said and Kirk grinned.

'I'll hold you to it. Enterprise, out.'

He closed down the link and Janeway turned to the Helm.

'Set course towards the Gate, Mr Paris. One-half impulse...'

'Aye, Captain,' he said, just as Tuvok spoke from the Tactical Station.

'Captain, I'm detecting 13 Borg vessels in the vicinity of the Transwarp Gate...'

'Acknowledged, Mr Tuvok. Helm, steady as she goes...'

'Aye, Captain. Transwarp Gate, 10,000 AUs...'

'Onscreen,' Janeway said and Harry punched it up on the screen to show a large, roughly cyclindrical shape that was revolving slowly. As it spun, Janeway caught a glimpse of a swirling green maelstrom inside.

 _Like an artificial wormhole..._

Around the Gate were about a dozen Borg ships and Janeway couldn't help feeling her pulse quicken at the sight of them. Even if she hadn't seen the video logs of the Federation's first encounter with them, she imagined that she would still have been unnerved by the way the boxy, cube-shaped vessel seemed to hand in space.

'5000 AUs to Transwarp Gate,' Paris reported and she nodded.

'Mr Paris, take us in...'

 _To be continued..._

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'We've cleared the Transwarp Corridor,' Paris said and Janeway nodded.

'Acknowledged, Mr Paris. Mr Kim, status report.'

'All systems seem to be functional, Captain. I'm also detecting around 30 Borg vessels...Captain, we're being hailed...'

'On screen,' Janeway said, an image of a bald, pale skinned woman dressed in black appearing on the viewscreen.

'We speak for the Collective,' she said, a faint echoing cadence in her voice. 'You are Captain Janeway of USS Voyager, NCC-74656.'

'I am,' Janeway said. 'May I ask who you are?'

'We speak for the Collective,' she repeated. 'You will be allowed to proceed, on the condition that a Borg observer accompanies you...'

'Transporter signal detected,' Harry reported as a woman with short brown hair and a Borg implant around her eye materialised on the bridge.

'Captain,' Tuvok snapped, drawing his phaser and aiming it at her in one smooth movement.

'Hold your fire, Mr Tuvok,' Janeway said, turning to the woman. 'Identify yourself.'

'I am Seven of Nine. I will accompany you for the duration of your mission in the Delta Quadrant...'

'This was not part of our agreement,' Janeway said, turning back to the woman on the screen, who regarded her impassively.

'Your emotions are irrelevant,' she said. 'Seven of Nine will accompany you...'

'...very well,' Janeway said. 'Mr Paris, lay in Course Alpha and engage. Commander, you have the conn,' she said, turning to Seven of Nine, who had not moved.

'Follow me...'

################

'I want to make one thing clear,' Janeway said, as soon as the door to her ready room hissed shut. 'While you're on my ship, you're a member of my crew and I expect you to obey my orders...'

'I will comply,' Seven of Nine said, just as Commander Chakotay's voice came over the intercom.

'Captain to the Bridge...'

################

'Report,' Janeway said as she stepped onto the Bridge, Seven of Nine following behind her.

'We've detected an M-Class planet on long-range sensors,' Chakotay said, from where he was standing next to Harry at the Operations Station. 'It's not one that our long-range probes have catalogued...'

'Mr Paris...'

'Course already laid in, Captain,' Paris said and Janeway grinned.

'Engage...'

################

'Report, Mr Kim,' Janeway said as they dropped out of warp into the system.

'Definately M-Class, Captain,' he said. 'I'm detecting several cities on the surface and numerous satellites in orbit...Captain, we're being hailed...'

'Onscreen,' Janeway said and an image of a dark-haired male with pointed ears appeared on the screen.

'I am Toscat,' he said. 'Identify yourself...'

'My name is Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager...'

'I am not familiar with the Federation...'

'We are...not from around here,' Janeway said. 'We have come on a mission of peaceful exploration on behalf of the United Federation of Planets. With your permission, we would like to meet to discuss this in person...'

'Very well,We are transmitting co-ordinates to you, now,' Toscat said, shutting down the link and Janeway turned to Chakotay.

'You have the conn, Commander...' she said and Chakotay frowned.

'...aye, Captain.'

'Mr Tuvok, Mr Kim. You're with me...'

################

As the transporter effect faded, Janeway found herself standing on what she assumed was the Ocampan version of a transporter pad. In front of them was a petite, dark-haired Ocampa with a blank, almost empty expression, dressed in a white tunic.

'I am sent to escort you,' she said, without meeting their eyes. 'Please follow me.'

'Of course,' Janeway said, stepping down from the pad as the girl turned on her heel and began walking swiftly. They followed her across the atrium, past small groves of trees that were in contrast to the stark white walls and down a long corridor into a high-domed chamber with white walls. At the end of the room was a curved table where Toscat was seated, with his hands folded in front of him.

'Captain Janeway,' Toscat said, rising from his seat as the girl left, the door hissing shut behind her. 'Welcome to Ocampa...'

'Thank you,' Janeway said. 'May I introduce Lieutenant Tuvok, my Chief of Security and Ensign Kim, my Operations Officer...'

'Welcome,' Toscat said, taking his seat again. 'How may I be of assistance...?'

'As I said,' Janeway replied, 'we are on a mission of peaceful exploration. As part of that mission, we seek for contact with new species and civilisations...'

'Ours is...an ordered civilisation,' Toscat said. 'And we are wary of anything that may disturb that balance. I will need to discuss your request with our Council...'

'Of course,' Janeway said and Toscat stood up, pressing a button on his desk and the door hissed open, admitting the girl again.

'This one will return you to the transmat station. We will contact you, shortly...'

################

As they followed their guide back to the Transmat pad, Janeway's eye was caught by a blonde-haired Ocampa who was standing in the shadow of one of the pillars around the edge of the atrium. She meet Janeway's gaze for a second before her head whipped round towards three Ocampa in black tunics that were making there way through the crowd. Her eyes widened and she stepped away from the pillar, walking quickly. However, she only got a few feet before the black-clad Ocampa caught up with her, two of them grabbing her arms.

'What's going on?' Janeway asked, turning towards her guide.

'Her caste is not allowed in this area,' she said, simply. 'She will be taken to a correction facility. I am sorry that you had to witness such disharmony...'

Janeway glanced over her shoulder to where the girl was being escorted from the atrium and she looked up, eyes wide and pleading.

 _Please. Help me..._

The words were like a whisper in her mind. With an effort, she kept the shock from her face as she lead the others onto the transmat pad, tapping her commbadge.

'Janeway to Voyager. Three to beam up...'

################

'You're back quickly, Captain,' Chakotay said as they returned to the bridge, Harry and Tuvok returning to their stations. 'Is everything alright...?'

'I'm not sure, Commander,' Janeway said. 'They seem reticent about outsiders, but that's not my biggest concern. When we were returning, I saw an Ocampa being arrested and I'd swear that I heard he voice in my head asking for help...'

'Telepathy, while uncommon, is not unheard of,' Tuvok said, from his station. 'However, to project from a distance into an unfamiliar mind would seem...improbable...'

'Granted,' Janeway said. 'However, my gut tells me that I _did_ hear her...'

'If that's true, then we have a duty to respond,' Chakotay said and Tuvok frowned.

'May I remind the Captain that the Prime Directive forbids interfering in the development of other cultures...'

'Thank you, Tuvok,' Janeway said. 'And, you're right, of course. However, we do have a responsibility to check on her welfare. Mr Kim, hail Ocampa...'

'...aye, Captain,' Harry said. 'They're responding...'

'Captain Jameway,' Toscat said, veiled impatience in his voice. 'I said that I would contact you when I had spoken to the Council...'

'That's not why I'm calling,' Janeway replied. 'When we were returning, we saw your security forces arresting a young female...'

'What you saw was an internal matter, Captain,' Toscat said. 'It does not concern you...'

'Nevertheless, I would like to see her...'

'Captain...'

'It is a simple request, Toscat. There is not need to make it anymore...complicated...'

'...very well. I am transmitting co-ordinates of the correction facility to you, now...'

'Thank you. I and Lieutenant Tuvok will be beaming down shortly...'

################

Janeway and Tuvok were lead through the corridors of the Correction Facility by another black-suited Ocampa, a disruptor pistol strapped to his waist towards one of the dozens of numerous plain grey doors that they had walked past. Wordlessly, he pressed the button next to it and the door hissed open, revealing a small room with a single bunk against one wall. It was on this bunk that the Ocampa girl was sitting, looking down at the floor.

'There,' the guard said. 'You have seen her...'

'I wish to speak to her alone,' Janeway said and the guard hesitated.

'...very well,' he said, Janeway and Tuvok stepping into the cell, the door closing behind them.

'Are you alright?' Janeway asked and the girl looked up at her.

'...yes.'

'What's your name...?'

'Kes...'

'Why did they arrest you, Kes?'

'The serving classes are not allowed in the Atrium...'

'And...what were you doing there?'

'I...was looking for a way to leave the city...'

'What will happen to you, now...?'

'I...will be sent to the Correction Centre. My...disobedience...will be removed...'

'Removed? How...'

'It...will be taken away. Cleansed from my mind...'

Like a mental lobotomy... Janeway thought, but she kept that to herself. Out loud, she said

'Do you still want to leave...'

'Yes...'

'Alright. As a Starfleet Captain, I can offer you asylum. We will speak to Toscat and...'

There is no need, a voice said, although it came straight into their heads. We already know what you intend...

The door hissed open and Toscat stood outside, flanked by two guards, their hands resting on their pistols.

'You cannot be permitted to leave,' Toscat said. 'You are rebellious and dangerous, just as she is. You will all be taken to the Correction Centre where all disruptive tendencies will be removed...'

'The hell we will,' Janeway said, drawing her phaser and levelling it at him, tapping her combadge with the other hand. 'Janeway to Voyager, three to beam up...'

'Stop them!' Toscat shouted, the guards drawing their disruptors just as the transporter effect took hold.

################

'Report,' Janeway said, as she lead Tuvok and Kes onto the bridge.

'Two Ocampan warships are on an intercept course,' Chakotay said, as Tuvok returned to his station.

'Interception in three minutes.'

'Red Alert,' Janeway said as she took her seat next to Chakotay, looking over at Kes. 'You might want to sit down,' she said. 'Things might get a little...bumpy...'

Kes hesitated for a second before sitting in the chair next to Janeway, just as Harry spoke up from the Ops station.

'Ocampan vessels are coming into range. They're firing...' he said, just as a blast rocked the hull.

'Shields are holding at 87%,' Tuvok said.

'Evasive manuevers,' Janeway said.

'Aye, Captain,' Paris said, his hands flying over the controls as he took Voyager into a step climb.

'How long until we clear the system, Mr Paris?'

'90 seconds, Captain...'

'Take us to Warp as soon as we're clear,' Janeway said as another blast struck their shields.

'Shields down to 77%,' Tuvok reported. 'Recommend we return fire.'

'Defensive fire, Mr Tuvok,' Janeway said.

'Acknowledged,' Tuvok said, tapping a sequence into his console. 'One of the vessels has been crippled and the other is falling back...'

'We're clear for warp,' Paris said and Janeway sat back.

'Engage...'

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'We've cleared the Ocampan system, Captain.'

'Thank you, Mr Paris. Maintain present speed and course. Mr Tuvok, any sign of pursuit?'

'Negative, Captain.'

'Very well. Stand down to Yellow Alert. Commander, you have the bridge,' she said, standing up and turning to Kes.

'We need to talk...'

################

'Please, sit down,' Janeway said, the door of her ready room hissing shut behind them. Kes hesitated before taking the seat in front of her desk, folding her hands in her lap.

'Two coffees, black,' Janeway said, crossing to the replicator and there was a humm. Picking up the steaming mugs, Janeway took her seat behind her desk, passing one to Kes and taking the other for herself. Kes sniffed it before taking a cautious sip.

'What is it?' she asked and Janeway gave her a quick smile.

'Coffee,' she said. 'And the only thing that keeps me going after a hard day,' she added, taking a sip herself. 'Do you think Toscat will send ships after us?'

'I don't think so. As far as I know, no-one has ever left Ocampa, except me...'

Her voice trailed off and Janeway reached out, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

'Alright. We'll give you quarters here until you decide what to do. A room,' she added, seeing Kes' expression. Pulling her workstation towards her, she quickly tapped a sequence into the terminal. 'There. You're on Deck 2, Section 3. Crew Quarters 14. It's not much, but you'll have a bed and shower to yourself. The turbolift on the bridge will take you there. Settle in and then report to Sickbay for a routine medical checkup.'

'Thank you, Captain.'

################

'Report, Commander,' Janeway said, as she stepped out of her ready room onto the bridge.

'Course Alpha laid in,' Chakotay said, rising from the Captain's chair. 'We're holding Warp 6...'

'Thank you,' Janeway said, looking around the bridge. 'Where's Seven of Nine?'

'She requested access to the Astrometric lab. Ensign Cheung is with her,' he added, seeing Janeway's expression.

'Very well. I need to talk to her. As you were, Commander...'

'Aye, Captain...'

################

Janeway stepped into the Astrometrics lab to find Seven of Nine seated at the curved console, her hands moving swiftly across the controls. Ensign Cheung stood in the corner, his back ramrod straight and his hand resting near his phaser.

'What are you doing?' Janeway asked.

'I have improved the efficiency of your long-range sensors by 18%,' Seven said, without looking round. 'I have also been scanning along the route of your Course Alpha...'

She manipulated the controls and the screen focused zoomed in on a sector of the map.

'There is a radiation nebula 3.2 light years on our present course that is not including on your star charts...'

'...very well,' Janeway said, tapping her combadge. 'Janeway to Bridge...'

 _'Go ahead, Captain...'_

'Astrometrics will be transmitting a course correction to the Helm. See that it's implemented...'

 _'Aye, Captain...'_

################

Kes stepped out of the sonic shower, looking around the quarters that she had been assigned. Even though Captain Janeway had called it small, it was about four times larger than her room back on Ocampa. Opening the closet, she found a selection of simple tunics in muted colours. Dressing quickly, she stepped out of her quarters, heading for the turbolift.

'Sickbay,' she said, the doors hissing closed, opening a few seconds later on an identical looking corridor. Stepping out, she looked around, heading towards the doors to Sickbay. They hissed open and she stepped inside to find a blonde-haired woman in a blue tunic sitting behind her desk.

'Yes?' she asked and Kes hesitated.

'My name is Kes,' she said. 'Captain Janeway said I should come for a...medical check-up...'

'Of course,' she said, gesturing to one bed's around the edge of the room. 'My name's Dr Pulaski. Please, sit down...'

Kes did as she asked as Pulaski said

'Computer, activate Emergency Medical Holographic Programme...'

The air shimmered and a balding man appeared next to the bed.

'Please state the nature of the medical situation...'

'Medical examination of new crew member. ' Pulaski said.

'Very well,' he said. 'Computer, create medical log for new crew member...'

'Working. Medical log created. Awaiting initial physiological scan...'

################

'Mr Carey,' B'Ellana said as she stepped into Engineering, straightening her uniform jacket.

'Yes, Lieutenant?' Carey said, looking up from the Warp Diagnostic console as she approached.

'Report, Lieutenant,' B'Ellana said and his eyes narrowed.

'Everything's in hand, sir...'

'That's not what I asked, Lieutenant. Update me on what's going on...'

'...aye, sir. We've just completed the routine Warp Core diagnostic, Bevon and Saartak are chasing down that power fluctuation on Deck 9 and we're getting ready to overhaul Shuttles 4 and 5, sir. Will there be anything else, sir?'

'...no. Thank you, Mr Carey. Dismissed...'

'Aye, sir. Thank you...'

Carey turned on his heel and marched, B'Ellana watching him go. With an effort, she unclenched her fist, turning and stalking into her office.

 _Forget him. You've got work to do..._

################

'There. I've completed all the required medical scans,' the Doctor said, stepping back and closing his tricorder. 'However, it is most irregular to take on a civilian crew member during an extended deep space mission without prior approval from Starfleet Command. According to General Order...'

'Thank you, Doctor,' Pulaski said, quickly. 'Now...'

'Need some help, here! Medic!'

'Doctor!' Pulaski snapped,

Hearing the shout, Pulaski's' head whipped round to the door, where a dark-haired man in a yellow tunic was supporting a Bolian with one arm over his shoulder

'Ensign Bevon,' Pulaski said. 'What happened?'

'EPS relay overloaded. Saartak was next to it...'

'I'm fine,' Saartak said. 'It was just a small surge...

'We still need to check you out,' Pulaski said, as Bevon helped him onto the bio-bed. 'Doctor, you're up...'

'Doctor,' Saartak said. 'I'd prefer if you...'

'In an emergency, will you still be complaining who treats you?' Pulaski said, glancing over at Kes.

'We're done here. Your free to go. I'd suggest getting yourself something to eat. The mess hall's on Deck 6...'

################

'Kes?'

Hearing Captain Janeway's voice, Kes turned to see her stepping out of the galley, a mug of coffee in her hand.

'Captain...'

'Is everything alright...?'

'...yes. Dr Pulaski said that I should get something to eat, but...'

She looked around, shrugging helplessly and Janeway smiled.

'Come on,' she said, leading Kes over to the replicators. 'Computer, tomato soup. For two.'

There was a humm and two steaming bowls appeared on a tray, each with a spoon. Picking them up, Janeway lead her to a table and pulled out a chair, taking the seat opposite her.

'How are you feeling?' she asked and Kes hesitated.

'I...am not sure. Everything is...very different...'

'I'm sure it must be,' Janeway said, as Kes took a spoonful of her soup. 'Do you have family back on Ocampa. Your parents?'

'Parents?' Kes asked and Janeway frowned.

'Your Mother and Father? Those...who you were born to and raised by...'

'I...don't understand. All Ocampa are created from the gene bank. We have no..."mother" or "father"...'

'I understand,' Janeway said, just as Commander Chakotay came over the intercom.

'Captain Janeway to the Bridge...'

################

'Report, Commander,' Janeway said, as she stepped out of the turbolift onto the Bridge.

'We've detected a space station on long-range sensors,' Chakotay said, from where he was standing next to Mr Kim at the Operations Station. 'From the communications we've intercepted, it appears to be a trading station...'

'Opinions, Commander?'

'It would be a good opportunity to learn more about the Delta Quadrant,' Chakotay said, just as Mr Paris spoke up from the Helm.

'We might also be able to find some local star charts, Captain...'

'Agreed. Mr Paris, lay in a course change...'

'Already done, Captain.'

'Engage.'

################

'Now on impulse power, Captain,' Tom said, as they dropped out of warp.

'Onscreen,' Janeway ordered, Mr Kim punching up an image of the station on the viewer. Large and blocky, it appeared to be constructed from numerous prefabricated modules that had been fitted together. Even with a cursory glance, Janeway counted about 30 ships moving around the station or attached to docking ports.

'Any communications, Mr Kim?'

'A lot of local traffic, Captain, but nothing directed towards us...'

'Very well. One quarter impulse, Mr Paris. Move us into a parking orbit...'

'Aye, Captain...'

'Mr Tuvok, you'll lead the away team...'

'Aye, Captain...'

################

As the transporter effect faded, Tuvok looked around the station. They were standing at a 4-way junction, each of the corridors packed with people who were clustering around the stalls and shops.

'Nice place,' Paris said and Tuvok turned towards him.

'Your appreciation of the local environment is incidental to our assignment, Lieutenant. We are hear to familiarise ourselves with the station and locate anyone who may be able to provide us with navigational charts or data...'

'Sure, Tuvok. But, we shouldn't overlook more...informal sources of information. There should be some local traders or boomers who'll have information about this area...'

'...very well. You and Mr Kim will locate these..."informal sources", while I make enquiries about the star charts we seek...'

'Yes, sir...'

################

'This is the place,' Tom said with a grin, as he led Harry towards a doorway with a glowing neon sign above the door.

'That's a bar,' Harry said, with a frown. 'Tom, we're supposed to be looking for information...'

'And, we are. C'mon, Harry. Where else do you think the people we're looking for a going to be...'

'Alright,' Harry said. 'But, I'm glad I've got my phaser...'

Reluctantly, he followed Tom into the dingy bar, making their way through the press of people to where a heavy-set humanoid with dark red skin was cleaning glasses with a grimy cloth.

'Yes? What do you want?'

'Something strong,' Tom said, laying a strip of Latinum on the bar.

'Tom, we're on du...' Harry began, before Tom pressed his foot down on his toe.

The bartender glowered at him before grabbing a bottle from under the counter and splashing some into two glasses. He reached for the Latinum and Tom held it down with his finger.

'Not so fast. We're looking for someone trustworthy who knows about this area of space...'

'Table in the back, on the left,' the bartender growled, snatching up the latinum and slipping it into his tunic.

'Thanks,' Tom said, downing his drink in one go and grabbing the other one, practically dragging Harry with him.

'Hey!' He protested, as Tom pulled him into a dark corner.

'Harry, this isn't the Officers' club. This is a spacer's bar. If you don't want to end up with your throat cut, you need to blend in. Now, shut up and let's go meet this guy...'

Shoving Harry ahead of him, they made their way over to the table at the back of the bar where a whiskered humanoid with a ridged head was sitting, dressed in rough, stained clothes.

'Yes?' he said, looking up from his drink. 'What can I do for you...gentlemen...?'

'We heard that you know a lot about this area of space,' Tom said, pulling out a chair and sitting down, glancing up at Harry until he did the same.

'I've been around,' he said, taking a swig of his drink. 'What's it to you?'

'We're...not from around here. We were hoping to find someone who could give us some information about what we can expect to encounter...'

'I think I can do better than that,' he said. 'I know this region of space better than anyone and I would be happy to act as a guide in exchange for...a small consideration...'

'Such as...?'

'Passage from this station and a berth until I can find a new ship...'

'We'll need to speak to our Captain,' Tom said. 'Mr...?'

'Neelix...'

################

'You promised what?' Janeway asked, glaring at Paris and Kim, who were standing at attention in her ready room.

'We didn't promise anything, Captain,' Paris replied. 'I said that we'd need to speak with you, first...'

'You were sent to find star charts, Mr Paris, not to take on hitchhikers...'

'With respect, Captain, what he can offer us is more useful than any star chart...'

'...I see. Mr Kim, what do you have to say for yourself...'

'...I agree with To...Lieutenant Paris, Captain...'

'...alright. You're both dismissed...'

'Aye, Captain...'

As soon as the door had hissed shut behind them, Janeway tapped her commbadge.

'Janeway to Tuvok...'

 _'Go ahead, Captain...'_

'Please bring our guest to see me...'

 _'Aye, Captain...'_

Less than a minute later, Tuvok was escorting him into the ready room.

'Mr Neelix,' she said, standing up. 'My name is Captain Janeway...'

'Delighted to meet you, Captain,' Neelix said. 'I must say, this is a marvellous ship...'

'Lieutenant Paris tells me that you know this area of space well, Mr Neelix,' Janeway said, gesturing for him to sit.

'I am famous for knowing it well. I spent two years in the Talaxian Defence Force on a patrol cruiser, like most people my age. After that, I've been a trader, an explorer, a chef and a merchant. What I don't know about this area of space isn't worth knowing...'

'...very well, Mr Neelix,' Janeway said. 'You can stay, on a provisional basis...'

'Thank you, Captain. You won't regret it...'

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'Good morning, Doctor,' Janeway said, as she stepped into Sickbay.

'Captain,' he replied, without looking up from the PADD he was reading. 'What can I do for you...?'

'I...wanted to see how you were doing...?'

'...how I'm doing...?'

'Are you settling in? I'm sure that a deep space mission is very different from your time at Utopia Plantia...'

'Since you ask, Captain, yes...Personally, I wish I was still there. And I think some of the crew feels the same way...'

'...I understand...' Janeway said. 'We're...all having to make adjustments. Give it time...'

'...yes, Captain...'

################

'Hi,' Harry said, as he stepped into the Astrometric lab, where Seven of Nine was seated at the curved console. 'I'm Ensign Kim...'

'You requested an upgrade to the ODN access points,' he added, when Seven did not turn around. '...alright. Well, I'll just install these and I'll be out of your way...'

Crossing to the ODN access, he pulled the panel out and opened his toolkit, selecting a duotronic probe.

'So, what do I call you...?'

'My designation is Seven of Nine...'

'...right. That's a little long, don't you think...? How about Seven...?'

'My designation is Seven of Nine...'

'Right...sorry...I was just trying to be friendly...'

'Friendship is irrelevant...'

'...okay...' Harry said, shaking his head as he turned back to his work...

################

'Kes...?'

'Oh...good morning, Captain,' Kes said, looking round from where she had been staring out of the viewport. 'I'm sorry. I didn't see you come in...'

'So I gathered,' Janeway said, sitting down opposite her with a smile. 'What were you thinking about...?'

'I don't know. Everything, really. Back on Ocampa, I never had...time to myself. From the time I woke in the morning until I returned to bed, I was always working. Tending the hydroponics gardens, cleaning the corridors, preparing food, there was always work to do. I am not used to...having nothing to do...'

'Is that so wrong?' Janeway asked, kindly. 'You deserve a few days for yourself...'

'...thank you, Captain...'

################

'This is a very impressive vessel,' Neelix said, as he followed Tuvok down the corridor. 'Your Federation is clearly an advanced culture...'

'The Federation is comprised of many cultures and races. I am Vulcan...'

'Pleased to meet you, Mr Vulcan...'

'...these will be your quarters,' Tuvok said, stopping outside a door. 'There are fresh clothes and a commbadge inside, which will give you access to certain non-restricted areas on the ship. At 1500 hours, the Captain would like you to attend a briefing with the Senior Officers...'

'I'll be there, Mr Vulcan,' Neelix said, as the door to his quarters hissed shut.

################

'Keep your guard up,' Chakotay said, as his punch grazed B'Ellana's ribs, driving her back with a grunt of pain. With a snarl, she lunged at him and Chakotay fell back, her punch whistling past his head. Before she could recover from her misstep, Chakotay kicked out at the back of her knee, sending her stumbling.

'You need to control your temper,' Chakotay said, reaching out to help her up, but she shrugged him off. 'Do you understand...?'

'...yes, sir...'

################

'Mr Neelix,' Janeway said, as Tuvok escorted him into the Briefing Room. 'Thank you for coming...'

'I'm at your service, Captain.'

'Mr Kim,' Janeway said and Harry tapped the control panel on the table next to him, Course Alpha appearing on the viewscreen.

'This is our proposed course through this region of space,' Janeway said. 'What can you tell us...'

'Interesting,' Neelix said, approaching the viewscreen and peering closely at it. 'Can you enlarge this area...'

Harry tapped in a sequence of commands and the viewscreen zoomed in on the area that Neelix indicated.

'Yes,' Neelix said. 'This area is controlled by the Kazon...'

'The Kazon...?'

'An...aggressive species that fiercely protects their territory...'

'Do you think they'd allow us to cross their territory...?'

'It depends on the state of the alliances between the Kazon factions. However, I have traded with several of the leaders over the years, so it might be possible. With your permission, Captain, I'll speak to some of my contacts here and see what I can find out...'

'Thank you, Mr Neelix...' Janeway said, turning to Chakotay.

'Seeing as we'll be here for a while, I think the crew would benefit from some shore leave...'

'Aye, Captain...'

################

'Mr Carey,' B'Ellana said, striding over to him, holding out a datapad.

'Yes, Lieutenant?'

'This is the duty schedule for today...'

'With respect, Lieutenant, I've already assigned today's duties...'

'Well, now you can reassign them,' B'Ellana said. 'That will be all, Mr Carey...'

'...aye, Lieutenant...'

################

Janeway strolled along the corridors of the station, a faint smile crossing her lips. Even though she loved having her own command, it was nice to get out and stretch her legs every one in a while.

And to not fill out reports or make log entries...

Her thoughts were interrupted as she rounded the corner, stopping when she saw the crowd of people surrounding a pale-skinned alien who was backed against the wall. As Janeway watched, one of them grabbed him by his tunic, drawing back his fist...

'That's enough!' Janeway snapped, drawing her phaser as the crowd turned towards her. 'I don't know what your problem is,' she demanded, raising her voice, 'but I suggest you all back off. Now...!'

The mob hesitated for a second before drawing back and Janeway moved to stand next to the alien, tapping her combadge.

'Janeway to Voyager, two to beam up...'

################

'Thank you for coming,' Pulaski said, motioning for Kes to take a seat on the bio-bed. 'There's just a few more scans I need to do run. It shouldn't take long...'

'Alright,' Kes said and Pulaski smiled, opening her medical tricorder.

'How have you been feeling? Are you sleeping alright...?'

'Yes...why do you ask...?'

'Living in space is different from living on a planet and it can have...unexpected consequences,' she said, closing the tricorder. 'Anyway, that's all the scans I need. Now, is there anything...'

'Doctor!'

Hearing the shout, Pulaski's head whipped round to see Ensign Redwing supporting crewman Antos through the door, the left side of his uniform charred and torn.

'Computer, activate EMH programme,' Pulaski barked and the Doctor appeared.

'Please state the nature of the medical emergency...'

First degree plasma burns,' Ensign Redwing said, as Pulaski helped her lift Antos onto the biobed. 'An EPS conduit exploded...'

'Please, it hurts...' Antos whispered as the Doctor opened his tricorder, scanning him.

'It's alright,' Kes said, taking his hand and squeezing it firmly. 'The Doctor's going to help you...'

'You've suffered a severe plasma burns,' the Doctor said, loading a hypospray and pressing it to his neck. 'This will help with the pain and we'll need to start dermal regeneration immediately...'

'Will you stay with him?' Pulaski asked, turning to Kes. 'We need to set up for the procedure...'

'Of course...'

################

'Lieutenant?'

'Yes, Mr Carey...?'

'I've reassigned the duties, as per your orders...'

'...very good...' B'Ellana said, glancing up when Carey did not move. 'Was there anything else...?'

'Permission to speak freely, Lieutenant...?'

'...yes...'

'You're Chief Engineer, now, and I'll follow your orders. But, I know what I'm doing. If you're going to keep overruling my decisions, then you might as well not have me here...'

'Is that all, Mr Carey...?'

'...no, sir,' Carey said, his expression softening a little. 'Just because you're Chief, doesn't mean you need to do everything yourself...'

'Lieutenant Carey?' Ensign Julliano called from the secondary engineering console. 'We've got a power fluctuation on Deck 3...'

'Carry on, Mr Carey...' B'Ellana said and he nodded.

'Aye, Lieutenant. Mora, Lio, get your gear together. Julliano, isolate the power conduit to that section and re-route power...'

'Aye, sir...'

################

'Please, sit down,' Janeway said, as she ushered the alien into her ready room. 'Would you like something to drink?'

'Yes. Please...'

'Earl Grey tea for two,' Janeway said, returning with two steaming cups.

'Thank you,' he said, taking a sip. 'I'm sorry. I have not asked your name...'

'You're welcome,' Janeway said, as she sat behind her desk. 'It's not like there was a lot of time for introductions. I'm Captain Janeway...'

'Voltak Nuyon,' the alien said, taking another sip of his tea.

'...do you mind me asking what was happening back there?' Janeway asked and he hesitated.

'I am a Vidiian. My people...are not popular, Captain. Over the years, we have developed considerable medical knowledge, including the techniques for transplanting organs, saving those that would otherwise die. Unfortunately, there are those who consider this practice to be...unspeakable, thinking of us as little worse than graverobbers...'

'...I see...'

'There are some among our people who believe that we should return to our homeworld, but that can only lead to stagnation. We cannot wall ourselves off from others, especially when there is much good that we can do...'

'I understand...' Janeway began, just as Tuvok came over the intercom.

 _'Tuvok to Janeway...'_

'Go ahead...'

 _'There has been an explosion on the station...'_

'I'm on my way...'

################

'Report,' Janeway said, as she and Voltak returned to the bridge.

'The explosion occurred on one of the interior levels of the station,' Tuvok said, without looking up from his console. 'Structural integrity does not appear to have been compromised, but I am detecting several plasma fires...'

'Communications indicate that there are casualities,' Harry added and Janeway turned to Voltak.

'Does the station have any emergency medical services or damage control teams...?'

'Very little, Captain,' he said, with a shake of his head. 'Most of the spacer's will have some basic emergency equipment, but they will be more concerned with protecting their own vessels.

'Mr Tuvok,' Janeway said. 'Prepare an away team to beam over...'

'Aye, Captain,' he said, tapping his combadge. 'Dr Pulaski, assemble an emergency medical team in Transporter Room 1...'

'Mr Kim,' Janeway said. 'Contact the station and inform them that we're sending over medical teams..,'

'Aye, Captain...'

'Captain,' Voltak said. 'With your permission, I would like to accompany your medical team. I might be off assistance...'

'...very well. Accompany Mr Tuvok...'

################

As the transporter effect faded, Dr Pulaski found herself standing in a corridor where several small fires were still burning, bodies lying on the floor.

'Alright,' she said, raising her voice. 'Hanson, Jiik, start triage. Ulo, set up a secondary area for non-critical patients...'

Grabbing her tricorder, she dropped to her knees next to a grey-skinned alien with plasma burns on his face, steeling herself as she set to work.

################

'I have a chest wound here,' Voltak said. 'I will need assistance...'

'Nema,' Pulaski said, glancing over at a blonde-haired ensign. 'Assist Dr Voltak...'

'Acknowledged...'

'Get away from him!'

Hearing the shout, Pulaski's head whipped round to see a humanoid with a crown of spines around his head running towards Voltak.

'Tuvok,' she yelled, as the man grabbed Voltak, shoving him away from the patient he was treating.

'Stop,' Voltak said, trying to push past him. 'He needs help...'

'Keep your hands off him, Vidiian,' the alien snarled, wrestling with him and there was a faint shukk sound, Voltak falling back with a curved knife in his chest.

'Pulaski to Voyager,' Pulaski said, racing over to him as Tuvok restrained the alien. 'Two to beam directly to Sickbay...'

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
